Trecherous Obsession
by The Dragon Spooker
Summary: Trunks has been having some premonitions in his dreams. When all the DBZ adults leave for a vacation, who will he turn to when he, Goten, Pan and Bra are in danger?
1. Default Chapter Title

Treacherous Obsession. Part 1.

Disclaimer: I don't own the DBZ characters but I do own Alley.

A/N: There may be a LOT of confusion if you don't read this. Lemme see, Alley is a psychic-fighter who has known the Z Senshi since she was a little girl, she's the same age as Goten and they were a pretty serious couple. In my last DBZ action story they broke up again for unexplained reasons but this story isn't going to focus much on them. As usual my stories don't follow the timeline to the letter so the ages are as follows: Trunks 28, Pan and Bra 17, Goten and Alley 27. If I forget to mention anything please tell me and I'll relieve you of your confusion. Now that I'm done with that s**t…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Trunks woke up in a cold sweat breathing hard. It was the third night in a row that he had had that dream and it was really beginning to worry him. He didn't tell anyone because he couldn't make sense of it himself. All he could see was brief flashes of his friends unconscious on the floor of some unfamiliar place. He couldn't even see the face of the 'bad guy' just flashes. It was really getting on his nerves. Dreams with hidden messages were not his job, someone had already took that responsibility. One of the things that reassured him was that his father nor Goku were in the dreams so it couldn't be real.

# Next morning…

"We're going on holiday!" Bulma happily exclaimed to her two children.

"NANI?!" Trunks exclaimed.

"Now don't be a baby Trunks!! Me, your father, Goku and Chi-Chi are going on a well-deserved holiday. I won't be dumping you with any work so you can have a break too!" Bulma said trying to assure her oldest son. Bra however was adjusting just fine to the news.

"That's great mom!! You really deserve this vacation!" It didn't take long for the four adults to get packed and leave for…

"We're going to Hawaii! We're going to Hawaii! We're going to Hawaii! We're going to Hawaii! We're going to Hawaii! We're going to Hawaii! We're going to Hawaii!" Goku sang conga style.

"Shut the hell up!! If you're going to be like this the whole way I'll kill you!" Vegeta screamed but Goku just laughed and continued to sing his little tune while Vegeta growled. Trunks waved goodbye to his parents but deep down he was afraid, afraid that his dream was slowly coming true. Pan had called him this morning and told him that her parents were going to France. He sighed, as if he didn't have enough problems with this dream stuff he was falling for one of his best friends. He knew that her father and his would disapprove and that he would never live down the fact that this was hinted at him before but he never took notice because she was just a little girl before. Goten snapped his fingers in front of his face.

"Yo Trunks!! Hello in there! Trunks why has your hair turned red?"

"WHAT?"

"Hehe! That got you out of it. What were you thinking about?"

"Just stuff."

"I see. Listen, Bra had this idea that Pan and me should stay over this week while our parents are away. Ya know, hang out and catch up with what's been going on since you won't have any work to do. Personally I think they're up to no good but I'll stay anyways. Maybe we can have a party or something." Goten said but none of this was getting through to Trunks. He needed to know what that dream was about and it would nag and nag until he found out. A smile crossed his face.

"That's fine with me. But that means that I get to invite a guest too."

"Okay but it better not be any of those snobby guys that you work with!"

"I don't work with any snobby guys!"

"Then why do they always give me the evil eye when I come to see you!"

"Because you usually have the carcass of an animal stuck in your mouth!" Trunks said angrily reaching for the phone in his jacket.

"So, who are you going to invite?" Goten asked. Trunks bit his lip and started dialling.

"Would you believe me if I said it was a surprise?"

"No. Now stop dialling and tell me!" Goten shouted angrily, taking the phone.

"Listen this may be a bit awkward for you but I really need her advice on some things that have been bothering me lately and it would be impolite to ask her over the phone when we haven't seen her in like ten years besides it would be fun to see her again please don't kill me!" Trunks said all in one breath. It took Goten a while to take this in but when it hit home he just smiled and gave the phone back.

"Sure. I mean we're both adults and I'm sure she'll be happy to see us!" Goten replied. **I know I'll be glad to see her again.** Trunks grinned and started dialling again.

# Alley's…

Alley was in the kitchen cooking, she was also doing a number of other things like washing the dishes, the laundry and singing to her stereo. (She's psychic okay!)

"All the women who independent, throw your hands up at me! All the honeys making money, throw your hands up at me! All the mamas across the galas, throw your hands up at me! All the ladies who independent, throw your hands up at me!_ (Phone rings)_ Coming! Moshi moshi?"

"Hello? Can I speak to Alley?"

"Speaking! Who is this?"

"Hi it's Trunks!"

"Omigosh Trunks! WAAAASSSSSUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUPPPPPP!!!"

"WAAAASSSSSUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUPPPPPP!!!"

"Haha! We should really stop doing that. How are you?"

"As fine as I could be. You?"

"Never better. So what's the matter, you don't sound like your arrogant self!"

"Funny."

"I try to be. So is it a girl, or maybe it's the fact that you've been having strange warnings of an upcoming doom and you want me to tell you what it means." She said grinning like the Cheshire cat. 

"…How the hell did you…oh for the love of… How many times have I told you to stop reading my mind without my permission?"

"How many times have I told you not to call when I'm doing more than one thing at a time? It takes a toll on my concentration-OOOOOOOOOWWWWW SHITMATTA!!"

"What? What happened?"

"I burnt my finger on the cooker."

"Let me get this straight. You are cooking? Who are you and what have you done to the Alley Kaishi we all know and loathe." Trunks laughed. Goten put his hands over his ears and waited for what was coming next.

"HOW DARE YOU!! BAKAYARO! I'LL HAVE YOU KNOW THAT YES TRUNKS I AM COOKING AND THE NEXT TIME YOU MAKE AN ASSUMPTION LIKE THAT I WILL TAKE MY BOOT AND SHOVE IT UP YOUR CANDY ASS!" Alley screamed as Trunks held the phone away from his ear. Goten laughed until his face was blue.

"Anyways, I was hoping that if it's possible, you could can the hysterics for one minute and come out here for a visit and tell me what you think."

"Okay but I can't come until tomorrow, smart ass."

"I know I'll regret asking but why?"

"I'm under house arrest."

"Don't you think you're a little too old to be grounded?"

"No you baka! By the police!"

"POLICE?!!"

"Yes! We were playing water tag and I forgot that I could run fast and I tore up this guy's lawn. He threatened to call the police and then he called me a juvenile delinquent so I hit the bastard unfortunately for me that's when the police came…"

"You still play water tag?"

"Are you saying that I'm old? Let me remind you that I'm younger than you! If anyone's going old it's you Mr 'I think that the minute I hit 18 I became a thirty year old for the rest of my younger years and then I'll become the fuddy duddy I was destined to be'!" Trunks just blinked at the phone.

"Anyhoo, I'll come tomorrow. Sounds like a blast!" She said changing her tone of voice.

"Must be that time of the month." Trunks muttered. Goten closed his ears again.

"I HEARD THAT!!"

"Ja ne Al."

"Ja ne!"

"So is she coming?"

"Yup!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"So whaddaya think?" Bra asked her best friend hoping that she would say yes.

"Aw I dunno Bra! Don't you think it would be awkward for all of us to be in the same house?" Pan asked sceptically.

"Why? There is no reason why…OMIGOSH!!! You still have a crush on my brother, don't you?"

"A little louder please, the agents in the Pentagon didn't hear you!" She hissed but Bra merely smirked. However she was the only one smirking, outside of the house they were being spied on. A tall figure of about 6ft 10 was watching them carefully through the window. He was well built, had tanned skin but wore a hooded jacket to cover his face. All that you could see were flashing yellow eyes from under the hood. He clasped his hands together in anger.

"So, my little vixen is still attracted to that purple haired pansy boy, hmm? Well then, I guess I'll just have to fix that!" he replied hovering over the capsule corp. "I shall have you one day, fair Pan, and no one will stand in the way of my happiness. No one! Not some damn Saiya-Jin or his family!"

Bra was about to press for more info when Trunks came in the door.

"Hey!! You have a hand, try using it to knock!" Bra snapped.

"Well then I guess I won't tell you the surprise…"

"What surprise? Tell me!" 

"Okay. I just spoke to Alley and she agreed to coming over. She should be here by tomorrow!"  
  
"REALLY?? YESSSS!" the two girls squealed and jumped around the room.

"Am I the only one who acts my age?" Trunks asked himself.

"No, you just act older!" The two girls answered.

Later that night everyone in the house was asleep except Trunks. He had woken up from the same dream again and was too scared to fall asleep again. He laughed at himself and went downstairs to get a glass of milk but only to find Goten sitting in the kitchen drinking hot chocolate. Trunks poured himself a mug and sat down.

"So are you gonna tell me why you're awake or do I have to drag to out of you?" Trunks asked. Goten sighed.

"I thought I would be alright with Alley coming. I guess I was wrong."

"What do you mean?"

"I still love her Trunks. I always did and I still do. We were kids before and we really didn't understand. I know the minute she walks in that door all of those old feelings are gonna come back. What am I going to do?" Goten said as he held his head in his hands.

"I dunno. I'm sorry man."

"It's okay. It's not your fault." Goten said, patting Trunks on the shoulder. The figure was watching them also. He smiled to himself.

"So, he has a crush does he? I'll have to keep that in mind!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Okay! Now just walk in, say hi and try to avoid looking at that handsome…no! Use your self esteem!" Alley scolded herself as she walked up to the front door. She knocked on the door and waited for a reply. Unfortunately, Goten was the one who answered. It took him a moment before talking to her. She looked totally grown up. She was wearing a red three quarter length shirt and leather pants. As always she was wearing her infamous sunglasses. Goten breathed in and held his arms out to her.

"Well? Aren't you gonna say hello?" He asked as she hugged him.

"It's great to see you G-man!" He ushered her inside only to be mobbed by the two girls.

"I guess you're glad to see me then!" She laughed.

"We have sooo much catching up to do!" Pan exclaimed.

"Yeah!" Bra chipped in.

"Okay! I mean, the last time I talked to you it was two whole weeks ago but of course so much has happened since then." Alley added with a smirk.

"You see! Training with my dad at an early age does something to you!" Bra said.

"Sorry girls but I'm gonna have to steal her away from you for a couple of minutes!" Trunks said. Pan walked up to him and put out her puppy dog eyes.

"Puh-lease? Can't it wait Trunks-kun?" Pan asked making Trunks hot under the collar but he redeemed himself.

"Nope, sorry Pan-chan but it's necessary!"

"Aw, isn't that cute?" Alley squealed. Trunks and Pan blushed an interesting shade of crimson and Alley just laughed. "So Trunks, ever manage to get that superglue of your butt?"

"Funny Al." He said walking into the back garden.

"I try!" She said walking after him. They sat down and he proceeded to tell her the whole thing.

"Okay, so I'm like in this really like weird place and it's like totally unfamiliar…"

"Have you been dating valley girls again?" She said mock threatening.

"Shut up! Anyways, then there's a white flash and suddenly everyone's on the floor."

"Who?"

"Me, Goten and Bra. I try to get up and there's another flash. The last thing I see is Panny leaving with some guy in a cloak. That's where it stops and I don't know what the hell it means." Trunks stated getting ready to pull his hair out. Alley thought for a bit and then smiled.

"So, it's Panny now, hmm?"

"I can't believe you! I'm telling you that we may all die and you're dwelling on the fact that I'm in love with Pan!" He shouted immediately regretting it and blushed.

"Man! I'm too good! I didn't even have to drag it out of you!"

"Why aren't you surprised?"

"I knew ages ago." He face faulted. "Anyway, I'm afraid that you're suspicions were right. I've had dreams like this before and they always come true in the end."

"Really? Like what?"

"Like the time I was gonna get caught for stealing the other schools mascot or the time when I dyed Todd's hair blue or the time when I put superglue on the toilet seat and you sat on it…"

"THAT WAS YOU??"

"What? You mean to tell me that you didn't know? Baka!"

"THAT WASN'T FUNNY!! I HAD TO GO TO THE HOSPITAL TO GET THAT THING REMOVED!!"

"And you're face was priceless!" Alley laughed. 

"Getting back to the situation at hand."

"Yes, I'll try to help you as much as I can. After all, being a psychic has its advantages."

"Like what?" 

"Like knowing that Rikishi ran over Stone Cold two weeks in advance to make a nice safe bet. Hehe!"

"You mean Rikishi did it??!" Trunks cried. Alley face faulted.

The figure laughed at the scene. "If I wasn't so obsessed with Pan I may take that one instead. But being a psychic won't help you my dear, you could say that I'm an expertise in that area. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAA!" The figure laughed. 

"Hey, who are you talking to boss?" said a small guy with a Brooklyn accent.

"Quiet! All evil geniuses need to talk to themselves! It keeps the audience in suspense!"

"Ya, sure boss!" 

End of part 1…

So, um… ::breaks down sobbing:: I'm sooo sorry. I couldn't write a serious fic if someone was pointing a gun to my head!! If ya want me to continue then fill in the form below please! I haven't written the next part yet, this something to fill in my writer's block. As always, ja ne!! 


	2. Default Chapter Title

**Treacherous Obsession. Pt 2.**

Disclaimer: As always I don't own DBZ, some big wigs in Japan do…I think. I don't own any song, product or show that I mention. I only own Alley and the two shady characters. If you sue me all you'll get is 50p and my Destiny's Child cassettes. I'm skint. 

A/N: ::has stars in her eyes:: I just like to thank everyone who reviewed the first part! My confidence has been boosted! Now I'll try to keep the story flowing! To the Nik-Nak mobile, away!!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The evil figure left the Capsule compound and returned to his hideout. He sat down on his rather dusty sofa and sighed, that caused him to cough too. His small minion saw his boss was depressed and put a hand on his shoulder.

"What's the matter boss?" He asked.

"I know you're not touching me." The evil figure said, the small guy hastily removed his hand. "If you must know, which apparently you must! I'm starting to have a conscience about this whole thing."

"You? Having a conscience? That cloak must be doing something to your head, if you don't mind me saying boss." The small guy replied.

"Francis, there are so many things you don't understand. Revenge is sweet but the fact that I was cursed with a conscience doesn't help matters much."

"Revenge? I didn't know you were out for revenge! This makes the whole thing a lot clearer!"

"From your tone of voice I can tell that you have a plan."

"Indeed I do boss. Ya see until you are strong enough to take your booty I can do some things, minor of course, that will either spook them or embarrass Mr Pansy in front of his lady."

"_My _lady."

"Sorry. I'll get right on it." Francis said as he took off to the Capsule Corp.

"I will have you soon my dear and then all will be as it should."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I still think you should tell them Trunks!" Alley protested.

"Why should I get them worried over nothing?" Trunks sighed. Alley frowned.

"Nothing? Hello! The fact that they're going to die is nothing! Besides, you might not be able to handle this dream stuff, it's pretty intense you know!" She shouted.

"Keep it down will you!"

"I'm sorry (!). I'm just a little pissed that my friends are going to die at the hands of the Hooded Claw but of course that's nothing to worry about." She said sarcastically.

"And I thought that I was going to have a vacation from Dad." Trunks muttered walking back into the house. Alley just growled and followed him.

"Bra, do you really think you should have the drink that high in the cup? It could spill!" Pan protested as Bra was carrying a dangerously filled cup of grape soda.

"You worry too much!" Bra said. As fate would have it she did slip and the grape soda spilled on Trunks. He just blinked.

"Oh! I'm so sorry onii-chan!" Bra said sweetly.

"Yeah, I bet!" Trunks said going upstairs.

"What's with him?" Pan asked.

"He's going through his mid-life crisis." Alley stated at which all three girls started laughing. Goten walked in and Bra had a mischievous grin on her face.

"C'mon Pan, I need another drink!" Bra said dragging Pan behind her.

"What do you need me for? You have two hands!" Pan protested. Goten cursed under his breath and swore to himself that he would get Bra back. Alley sat down on the couch and watched TV. Goten sat next to her. They sat in silence for a while. Goten decided to break the silence but Trunks came back downstairs. Goten tried so hard not to laugh at the situation. Trunks was wearing his father's infamous BADMAN shirt.

"Don't say anything." Trunks said angrily.

"Oh I won't." Goten said smiling. Alley saw him and let out one of her biggest laughs. "Because she will!" Goten finished off his sentence. Pan and Bra came in to see what was going on. Bra had to hold her laughter in.

"It's not funny!" Trunks protested.

"It made me laugh!" Alley said stopping a second to catch her breath.

"Simple minds are easy to please." Trunks replied smugly.

"Is that an invitation to kick your butt?" Alley asked.

"Sheesh! Will you two stop fighting? Your worse than kids!" Pan exclaimed. "Besides," She said walking up to Trunks "I think he looks sweet." A blush slowly crept on Trunks' face. Alley got up from her seat and snorted. She went off into the kitchen.

"Guess that means you're chicken?" Trunks called after her. She simply turned around.

"And the whole world has to answer right now when I tell you once again, who's bad!" She sang as she moonwalked into the kitchen. Trunks blushed while everyone else laughed. Francis was not amused.

"Damn! I guess this plan went straight down the tubes. Guess I'll have to move things along quicker than I expected." He said flying off to give his boss the news. Trunks was about to go upstairs to look for another shirt he collapsed and held his head in pain, yelling at the top of his voice. Everyone rushed to him. He stopped yelling and tried to catch his breath. Bra slapped him on the head.

"Don't ever scare me like that!" She cried while everyone else sweat dropped.

"All the pain…it was…horrible…I couldn't stop it." Trunks kept mumbling to himself. Everyone gave him weird glances except Alley, she just sighed and went back into the kitchen. (She likes that kitchen doesn't she?) She came back with a glass of water and splashed it in his face.

"What the hell was that for?" Trunks shouted at her.

"That was for proving me right. Baka." She said angrily.

"Okay. I'll put this in words you'll understand. WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?" Pan asked shaking her fist at Alley's face but Alley's expression didn't change.

"I can't answer that question. You'll have to ask the man of the house." She said as she walked out into the back yard. Goten went after her.

"Well? You have some explaining to do!" Pan said tapping her foot. Trunks sighed and proceeded to tell Bra and Pan the story.

"Well if that's all." Bra said.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN?" Trunks shouted.

"In case you didn't notice we are perfectly capable of taking care of ourselves! If the hooded guy shows up, I'll just hit him where it hurts." Pan said trying to reassure Trunks. Trunks admired her bravery as well as her beauty. **When did she decide to grow up on me.** Outside Alley was telling Goten what Trunks had told her.

"Well he had good reason not to tell us." Goten replied.

"Huh?!"

"Think about it, what if he had told us and then we panicked for no reason and over trained ourselves. We'd be too pooped to do anything!"

"I guess you're right. But it still bugs me how he can be such a hypocrite!"

"I hate to be the one to tell you this but so are you."

"What you talking 'bout Goten?"

"You _still_ haven't told us what happened all those years ago. The last time we fought Gohan was dead set on you not helping and we didn't even know why. All you said was it was good if we didn't know."

"That's because your brother underestimated me just like everyone else does. I'm still alive today right?"

"You're still also avoiding the question."

"Listen, unless you wanna make me sock you I suggest you change the subject. I don't need a reminder of my childhood thank you." Alley looked up at the sky trying to avoid Goten's look of pity.

"Okay then. Why did we break up?" Alley looked at him as if he told her Vegeta grew three inches. "It's a reasonable question. I think I deserve an answer."

"You scare me when you become all serious like that. It makes you look old."

"Alley…"

"Listen, we don't have time to deal with this right now! When everyone is safe then we can discuss this!" She said storming back into the house.

"Just when you think you've got her figured out she goes and does a 180 on me." Goten said throwing his hands in defeat.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The figure sat on his sofa waiting for Francis to report back. Francis came in looking very unpleased.

"From the look on your face I can see that your brilliant plan didn't work or you just got a bad case of haemorrhoids." He replied smugly.

"The plan didn't work boss. I'm just gonna have to execute the plan a little quicker."

"You seem to be forgetting who's in charge here. I can't go up against them yet! I've only got enough strength to zap Pan and that's it!"

"Not to disrespect you boss but you don't need to physically fight them remember?"

"Fine. But you'll have to go and get Pan, that pansy bastard knows what I look like."

"Alrighty then."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Later that night…_

"I swear Trunks you have no sense of humour!" Pan said wiping the tears away from her eyes.

"I do! Just because I don't find this stupid film funny!" He countered back.

"You take that back!" Goten exclaimed.

"I will not! How can a film be funny if it makes you act like that?!!" Trunks said pointing at Bra and Alley who were having a hard time breathing normally. They calmed down when the film went to a commercial.

"I'm gonna get some fried rice, anyone want?" Trunks asked getting up.

"It's flied lice you plick!" Bra and Alley shouted, Trunks rolled his eyes and sat back down.

"How can you not find Lethal Weapon 4 funny?" Alley asked.

"Because I have a brain."

"No, because you have a bad case of royal-pain-in-the-ass-itis."

"Guys, shut up! The best bit is on." Goten said munching on his popcorn. 

_"You have the right to remain silent, so shut the fuck up! You have the right to an attorney, if you can't afford an attorney we will provide you with the dumbest fucking lawyer on Earth. If you get Johnny Carson, I'll kill ya!"_

"HAHAHAAHAAAA! What a gas!" Goten laughed.

"I still don't see what's so funny." Trunks said folding his arms.

"Aw Trunks don't be so uptight!" Pan said, resting her head on his shoulder. He smiled.

"That is soo cute!" Alley and Bra squealed but Pan gave them a death glare and they shut up. When the film finished the gang were ready to hit the hay.

"Aw lookit!" Bra said pointing to Trunks and Pan who had fallen asleep on each other. They abruptly woke up at her squealing and blushed. Pan walked upstairs exhausted. **Wow, I can't believe he fell asleep on me! Oy, this guy makes me sound like a teenybopper, but he's worth it!** She thought to herself. She opened the door to the room she was staying in and found that all of her things were scattered everywhere, the contents in her bag were gone. Unsure of what possessed her to do so she let out a bloodcurdling scream.

"The hell?" Trunks said as he rushed to her room with the others close behind. "What happened Pa…shit!" He finally saw what was wrong. "Are you okay?" He said his voice filled with concern.

"I am now." She said as he wrapped her in a full embrace. The rest of the gang came rushing in.

"What happened here? Oh! Are we interrupting something?" Alley asked.

"This isn't the time or the place Al." Trunks said harshly. She was about give a comeback when she saw the mess. She looked to Pan then to the mess and then to Pan again.

"You think those hereditary genes from your mom finally kicked in?" Alley whispered to Goten.

"Someone was in my room!" Pan exclaimed. "They messed it all up and took some of my stuff."

"Anything valuable?" Bra asked.

"Bra!" Trunks scolded.

"Just asking!"

"Well whoever it was they were most probably trying to scare you. If they wanted to hurt you they would have stuck around to do it." Trunks said trying to reassure her.

"Nice! I'm sure she'll be able to sleep just fine now." Bra said sarcastically.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Francis growled to himself as the figure laughed at him. **I can't believe it! All this did was bring them closer together! If it weren't for that stupid psychic then he would have just ignored those dreams! Foolish human!**

"You can talk!" The figure replied.

"Aaaaahhhh! Don't do that!"

"I don't have time to deal with these idiots I've already got my hands full with you! Just go to the damn house and take her! Then I can begin to make her mine! Just like it was always meant to be! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAA!!"

"Did I happen to mention that you scare me boss?"

_A couple of hours later, let's just say 1am…_

Alley was in her favourite place, the kitchen, trying to get a small snack. She had an appetite that could compete with Goku's. She got out a turkey and a chocolate cake and rubbed her hands together.

"This should hold me over until morning!" She said as she bit into a drumstick.

"Put down the drumstick and step away from the poultry." Francis yelled from the shadows.

"Who's there?"

"Just a friend."

"I sincerely doubt it, I mean you asked me to put _down_ a drumstick! How inhumane can you get?"

"I see you have a sense of humour."

"I see that you don't."

"That dry wit of yours won't help you now! Where is Pan?"

"How impolite can you get? You still didn't answer my first question." Alley said getting into a fight stance.

"So we already have something in common then."

"Wha…how did you know that…I mean…woah okay…having a major wiggins!"

"A little birdy told me." Francis said stepping into the house revealing himself.

"The concept of growing kinda escaped you, huh?"

"How dare you! You will pay dearly for that." Francis gathered up a ball of mist in his hands, as he concentrated the mist got louder. Alley prepared herself for battle.

End of part 2.

Evil of me wasn't it? I'm sorry if there wasn't much romance in this one but I wasn't in the mushy mood. I had this funny idea of doing an MST if I ever finish this, tell me what you think of that idea. Ja ne!!


	3. Default Chapter Title

**Treacherous Obsession. Pt 3.**

Disclaimer: If I had 100 bucks for all the disclaimers I'd own DBZ!! Sheee!! I don't own the song as lovely as it is. It belongs to Robbie Williams and co!

A/N: Gomen! This took sooo long!! My science teacher gave me a ton of homework! She reminds me of that tutor Gohan had…anyways enjoy!!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Alley charged at her target only to be suspended in mid-air. She struggled with all her strength but couldn't get free.

"Aw come on! You're not even giving me a fair chance to fight!" Alley protested.

"If everybody fought fair your parents and grandparents would still be alive, wouldn't they?" Francis asked walking towards her.

"You know too much for such a midget."

"I wouldn't be insulting me if I were you! For you see, once this dark energy force enters your mind it will slowly break any will or strength that you have. I will be in complete control of you."

"Not bloody likely! Loads of people have tried to kill me and they at least meet my height. For some strange reason I don't find you the least bit threatening Francis."

"How did you know my name? Answer me!"

"That's for me to know and for you to wig about." Alley replied. Francis threw the 'dark energy' at her knocking her unconscious on the floor.

# About two in the afternoon…

Bra casually walked into the kitchen not noticing the carcass of Alley lying on the floor. She went to get a mug for coffee when she noticed the food laid out on the table.

"Hey, what idiot would leave a cake and turkey out to…omigosh! Alley!" Bra exclaimed running to her side. She checked her pulse. It was steadily beating but she was unconscious. She was cold so she must've been lying there for a long time now. Bra picked her up and put her on the sofa.

"She eats like a herd of cows and she isn't heavy at all. I have to know how she does it." Bra said, carefully laying her on the couch. She ran upstairs and knocked on her brother's door loudly. He opened the door still sleepy.

"What Bra? It's 8am! Go back to sleep!" Trunks said sleepily.

"It's 2 in the afternoon Trunks!! Anyways I found Alley unconscious on the floor in the kitchen!"

"Are you serious?"

"Hai." Trunks rushed downstairs and saw her lying on the couch. He lifted her up and put her back in the bedroom she was staying in. he laid her down on the bed and turned to Bra.

"So, what do we tell the guys?" Trunks asked.

"Tell us what?" Pan asked. She and Goten were standing at the door looking like they were dragged out of bed.

"How come you guys are awake?" Trunks asked.

"Who wouldn't be? You two running around like someone died and…oh my…" Goten walked over to Alley's bedside. "What happened?"

"I dunno. I found her like that in the kitchen." Bra answered.

"Shimatta. It must've been those guys from last night. But what would they want with Alley?" Pan asked.

"Well the only reason I can think of is her powers. They may want to put her out of the running so that she can't help us or something." Trunks said.

"But think about it! She hasn't trained in almost ten years! What use would she be to them?" Goten shouted.

"Hey calm down! He was only giving a suggestion!" Pan said.

"The last thing anyone needs is lip from you so butt out!" Trunks shot back.

"In case you haven't noticed this isn't about you! I know you two aren't exactly as close as family but that is no reason to be so selfish." Bra shouted.

"What do you mean? Alley and me get along just fine!" Trunks said.

"No you don't! Every time you get in an argument you either pin her against the wall or insult her!" Bra said.

"If you two would be reasonable for one second…"

"I am being reasonable!" Pan shouted.

"No you're not. You're acting like the spoilt little baby that you always were!" Trunks shouted back.

"Alright Trunks that is enough! All of you need to grow up. If you three weren't being so childish we could be halfway to solving this now! The only person who may have been able to help us is lying in that bed so I need you two to stop bickering okay?" Goten said stepping in between Pan and Trunks who were about ready to kill each other.

"I cannot believe you said that to me Trunks." Pan blurted out, surprised beyond belief.

"Well believe it. I knew something like this was going to happen and you all waved it off as nothing." Trunks spat out.

"It's nobody's fault Trunks!" Pan said.

"Typical. Just trying to get the blame off yourself." Trunks replied coldly. Pan left the room in anger and Bra followed. Goten gave a death glare to Trunks.

"That was way outta line man." Goten said.

"She had it coming."

"Yep, that's married couples these days." Goten replied.

"WE ARE NOT MARRIED!!"

"You might as well be. You fight like cat and dog. Tom and Jerry. My dad and yours. The Rock and Kurt Angle."

"I think I get the point Goten. I'm just worried. We really don't know what we're up against, I mean, if they could take out Alley they must have some sort of psychic power…"

"They haven't taken her out okay. She's just…not in the conscious state right now." Alley stirred and started muttering. "Alley, what's wrong?"

"You can't make me…I won't let you hurt them…Goten…where are you…" She mumbled tossing and turning in the bed. Goten coloured slightly but shook it off.

"She's really scaring me. I wonder what's happening to her."

_In Alley's mind…if such a place exists ^_^;;_

Alley tried to fight off the dark shadow figures that were trying to close down her defences. She had no choice but to run. Everywhere she ran she kept running into the same figures over and over again. 

"What do you want from me?" Alley asked to no one in particular.

"You will succumb to us!" Many voices echoed in the background. Alley raised an eyebrow.

"How? I dunno what that word means!"

"You will grovel at our feet."

"Okay then, I didn't know you had feet. I just thought you were big figures of darkness but that's just me."

"Silence mortal!! You can't fight the power of darkness forever!"

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah!"

"Funnily enough I just made the 'power of darkness' answer me back like a little kid!" Alley answered back only to be knocked down again. "Oy vey…"

_Back in the land of the conscious…_

"Look Goten, she's waking up!" Trunks said pointing to the now stirring Alley. Goten rushed to her side and held her had trying to get her to wake up.

"Alley, can you hear me?"

"Goten?" She asked as the black mist slowly left her body.

"Yeah, it's me." 

"Oh I'm so glad you're okay!" Alley embraced him. Goten blushed but hugged her back.

"What the hell was that?? Hel-lo! Didn't anyone see the incredibly creepy mist??" Trunks asked.

"Where are Pan and Bra?" Alley asked totally ignoring him. Trunks face faulted,

"Oh, they went out a couple of hours ago." Goten replied.

"What time is it?"

"About ten."

"At night?!"

"Yeah, why?" Trunks asked.

"Did you make them angry in anyway?" Alley asked. Goten sighed and proceeded to tell her the story.

"Oh you are so lucky I'm not Pan. I would have killed you. Did they say where they went?"

"To a nightclub." Trunks said.

"YOU LET THEM GO TO A NIGHTCLUB WHEN THERE ARE PEOPLE THAT WANT THEM DEAD???!!! HOW STUPID ARE YOU TRUNKS??!!"

"So-rry!"

"We need to go get them now!"

"But they'll think that we're checking up on them!" Trunks argued.

"No? Really? You don't say." Goten said sarcastically.

"Well I'm not going!" Trunks said folding his arms.

"Fine! We'll go!" Alley said rushing out of the bed getting her shoes on.

"Uh Alley? You do look gorgeous in a pair of gym shorts and a sweatshirt but I don't think that's appropriate for a nightclub." Goten commented. She looked down at her attire and blushed.

"Be ready in ten minutes!" She said walking out the door. Goten left to go get dressed. Trunks laid back on the bed and let his thoughts overcome him. 

**I'd rather die than let anything happen to you Pan. But I can't face you now, not yet, not until I figure some things out first.** 

Goten was waiting downstairs, he was dressed in a black shirt and a pair of khakis. His hair was as neatly combed back as it could be.

"Are you sure you're not going to laugh?" Alley called from upstairs.

"Yes, besides it's not like I've never seen you in a dress before!"

"You haven't!"

"Just come down! Sheesh! After all these years you're still such a tom…boy…WOW! You look gorgeous!" Goten said fighting the urge not to kiss her right there and then. Alley wore a lilac knee-length skirt and a vest-top. Her brown hair was let down. "I've never seen you with your hair down before." Goten commented.

"You look very handsome G."

"Really?"

"Yep. I love men in black." She said walking out to the car, Goten quickly followed.

"Now make sure you kids have a good time!" Trunks called as they sped off.

_At Club Boogie…_ (I know the name is lame but hey…)

"Pan he was just angry! I'm sure he never meant those things!!"

"Yah right."

"Aw don't let him spoil your night out! Forget about him! there is this guy who has been staring at you since the minute we got in." Bra said indicating a guy across the dance floor. Pan looked towards him and he winked. He started walking towards them, took Pan's hand and kissed it.

"Pleasure to meet your acquaintance Mon chérie." He replied. Pan blushed.

"The pleasure is all mine." She said allowing herself to be whisked to the dance floor. Francis was watching them from the bar.

"That's it boss! Just let her fall into your trap and then our plan will be complete!" He said taking a sip of his drink. Alley and Goten walked in the front door and made sure that neither Pan or Bra saw them.

"So explain to me again why we can't just grab them by the ears and take them home?" Alley asked.

"Because they would never forgive us, I don't wanna make a scene and Gohan will kill me if I make Pan cry." Goten replied.

"Oh. Look there's Pan and she's dancing with a guy! Ooh! He's a hottie!"

"You really think so?"

"Quick, I need to get a look at his face." Alley said dragging him to the dance floor.

"May I ask why?"

"Well he may be the guy that was in Trunks' dream."

"How do you know what he looks like?"

"I read Trunks mind."

"You can do that?" Goten asked moving with the music.

"Yep. Saaay! You're good at dancing!"

"Arigatou!"

"You're welcome!" They danced for a while keeping a close eye on Pan. The music changed to a slow song.

_I was her, she was me._

_We were young, we were free._

_And if there's somebody calling me on._

_She's the One._

**Well, it's now or never Goten. Ask her or it'll eat you alive. The worst thing she can do is throw it back in your face. Oy this is gonna be difficult!**

"Alley, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"Okay, this is a little hard for me so I'll just spit it out. Do you still have any feelings left from me?" Goten asked. Alley sighed and looked straight into his eyes.

"I would be lying if I said I didn't and I hate lying." She replied a little sadly.

"So what's the matter?"

"It's nothing."

"Please tell me."

"How can I even have this conversation with you when I know exactly what is going to happen?!"

"I'm not following you."

_We were young, we were wrong._

_We were fine, all along._

_And if there's somebody calling me on._

_She's the One._

"This is how the routine usually goes. I tell you what's wrong, then you tell me that I have nothing to worry about and that it won't happen again, then you kiss me and pretend that everything is just fine, the minute I go home you go at it with another girl! I'm not sure if you've changed or not!"

"Alley! When did this happen?"

"Every time! Every time that I go home this always happens! I'm sorry but I don't think you can handle a long-distance relationship and I'm certain that I can't take you breaking my heart again."

"Alley, we were young back then! Just kids! I admit I had my head in the clouds but I was 17! I never used to think with my heart only with my eyes." 

"I'm not sure Goten. Are you sure you're not just thinking with your eyes this time?"

_When you get to where you wanna go,_

_And you know the things the wanna know you're_

_Smiling._

_When you said what you wanna say,_

_And you know the way you wanna say it,_

_You'll be so high you'll be_

_Flying._

"Pan! That is a beautiful name!"

"Thank you." Pan blushed. "What's you're name?"

"Um…you can call me Joe for now." He replied.

"Ah a mystery man!"

"What's the matter my dear? You seem sad."

"Oh…it's nothing."

"Let me guess. The guy you loved broke your heart."

"How did you know?"

"I can read it on your face."

_I was her, she was me._

_We were young, we were free._

_And if there's somebody calling me on._

_She's the One._

"Is it that obvious?"

"Only if you want it to be. You need to forget about him and move on. Maybe find a new love." He said edging closer to her face.

"Hmm sound interesting." Pan said looking deep into his eyes.

_I was her, she was me._

_We were young, we were free._

_And if there's somebody calling me on._

_She's the One._

"Of course not! I love you because of who you are! You make me laugh, you're smart as well as beautiful, and there is just something about you that no one else has." Goten protested.

"Goten…"

"No lemme finish! If any of those other relationships meant anything to me then I wouldn't have broke them off! If you need to know the truth here it is. I only went out with those other girls because…I needed someone to fill the void when you were gone. I missed you so much my heart literally hurt. I guess I needed someone to make me forget about my pain."

"But that will still happen. I live in Tokyo you know."

"Why can't you move here?"

"Because that's where my family is!"

"Who? Some guy that you happen to call your brother?"

"Don't make me angry Go…omigosh!"

"What?"

"That is the guy!! He's dancing with Pan but I think we may be too late!" Alley said. Goten wasted no time and ran over there and pinned the guy against a wall.

"Uncle Goten!! What are you doing?" Pan said monotonously.

"Saving your life! Hey, why do you sound like you've just been sapped of all mental and physical energy and you are no longer in control of your body?" Goten asked in one breath.

"Because she has!" 'Joe' replied.

"Who the hell are you?" Alley asked.

"That's none of your business!" He snapped.

"Tough! I've decided I'm gonna make it my business!" Bra yelled. All the people in the club started to gather around the scene.

"Goten I think you better put that guy down! He hasn't done anything!" Bra pleaded. Goten released him but 'Joe' flew up and took Pan with him.

"MWAHAHAHAHAAA!! Now you'll never catch me! Say goodbye to Pan cause you'll never see her again!" 'Joe' said as he flew out the roof. 

"Well that was redundant!" Alley muttered.

"Put that guy down! He hasn't done anything! My ass!" Goten shouted.

"Shuddup!" Bra said. Alley tried to fly up after them but was held back by Goten.

"A room full of people. Do you really wanna fly?"

"Good point." Alley replied. She saw Francis and ran after him pinning him on the wall. "Aw Francis we gotta stop meeting like this! Folks, they'll talk!"

"Let me go!" Francis hissed.

  
"Alley!" Goten said.

"This would be the guy that put me into that temp coma. So anybody else wanna question my infinite wisdom!" She shouted. The crowd ran out of the club leaving it deserted.

"How are you still able to control yourself?" Francis asked.

"Good question. I won't answer it though!"

"What makes you think that this guy isn't just someone who's mastered their chi?" Bra asked.

"Have you been drinking?" Alley asked.

"Well Bra, the key factors would be that his exit was evil, his laugh was evil, his threat was evil…am I missing anything out?" Goten said sarcastically.

"Yeah, she had no pupils." Alley replied.

"NANI??!" Everyone said including Francis.

"How the hell did you see that?" Francis shouted.

"Don't tell me you didn't?" Alley asked. Francis kneed her in the stomach and took off after his boss. Goten flew after him.

"Uh G? You might not wanna do that!" Alley called but Goten had already ran into the invisible wall Francis left behind. 

"So do we call the folks or do we take care of this ourselves?" Bra asked.

End Of Part 3…

Aren't I evil? So what do you think? Review plz. I'd add more but…I still haven't finished that homework. ^_^;; Ja ne!!


	4. Default Chapter Title

**Treacherous Obsession. Pt 4.**

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from Dragonball Z/GT or any of the other shows/music that I mention.

A/N: I got the homework done and can now focus on the fic!!! This part is longer than the others because ideas just kept flowing and…anyways enjoy!!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"No we don't call them. They haven't had a vacation in a long time and the last thing they need is for us to call them saying 'daddy come and destroy the Hooded Claw and midget man for us!' We need to take care of this ourselves." Goten said.

"I believe that your sarcasm has finally rubbed of on him Alley." Bra muttered.

"Okay then, Bra you go and get Trunks and tell him to find us by sensing our chi. Me and Goten will try and find him." Alley said.

"Oh no you don't. If anything you'll just get in the way. Bra has the upper advantage since she is stronger than you so you go and get Trunks." Goten ordered. Alley raised an eyebrow. She raised her chi and gathered up her energy for an attack.

"ATOM BUSTER!!" She shouted letting a beam of blue and white light smash through the wall Francis had left behind. "Grasshopper has very much strength but not very much brain."

"I'll go and get onii-chan." Bra said exiting the club.

"Well then, let's bounce." Alley said.

"I prefer to fly." Goten shot back coldly and flew off.

"Geez! Guy acts as if the world's his clam chowder." Alley said taking off after him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hahahahahahahahaaaa!! Pan is at last under my control. Weird thing is I fell some sort of twangy feeling inside of me. Francis you're used to these sort of things, what am I experiencing?" The figure asked.

"Well in my personal opinion it may be because the job is half done." Francis replied.

"I'm not sure I quite get you my old fruity!"

"Well Pan could easily be taken from you. Think about it her father and grandfather are both Super Saiya-Jins! So is her uncle and Mr Pansy. I think that you should have them destroyed so that they can't interfere with your plans sir."

"Hmm. I'm not sure that covers the twangy feeling but it'll have to do. I can sense two of them headed this way now."

"So are you going to use the old guilt trip trick again?"

"Of course! It's what I'm good at." The figure said.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Goten! You don't even know where you're going!!"

"Oh and you do?"

"Yah huh!" 

Goten stood to face her. "Well then? If you think you're all high and mighty please proceed!"

"Why the hell are you so mad at me?"

"Because you're a cold hearted bitch."

"_I'm_ cold hearted?!! You're one to talk Mr Player!"

"I still have no idea what you're talking about!"

"Because your skull is thicker than the Hoover Dam!"

"I'm not stupid!"

"No you're just mentally challenged!" She replied sarcastically.

"Take that back!"

"Make me kusottare!" She shouted. Goten sighed.

"Listen Alley, this isn't going to get us very far. Why don't you just tell me what I've done wrong?"

"I've already told you! If you can't figure it out then I can't help you."

"I've already told you that I love you! What else can I do?"

"It's not enough to say something! You have to show it and I don't mean like that. It's has to come from the feelings that you're afraid to show. The feelings that you don't have for me."

"Don't talk like that!"

"Well it's true! I sometimes think you're only trying to fill a void. Let's be honest okay, I'm not the most beautiful person in the world! Heck, I don't even where make-up but that's cause I think it's evil! I hardly act like a normal 27-year-old woman! It seems to me that I'm your last resort because Gohan's married, Trunks is going to be with Pan and don't even argue with me on that one you knew ages ago. Which reminds me I owe Piccolo 50 bucks."

"I can't believe that you just said that. You know none of it's true. You came here to see me after all."

"Let's get one thing straight okay. I didn't come here to see you, I only came here because Trunks asked me."

"Why?"

"I owe him a favour."

"I still don't see why you don't believe me."

"Let's not forget who's the mind-reader out of the two of us Goten." Alley said flying off to The Figures hideout. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"That's exactly what happened Trunks!" Bra said out of breath.

"Shimatta! I can't believe that bastard has got Panny!"

"Since when do you call her Panny?" Bra said smirking.

"I…shuddup."

"I knew it! You like Pan!"

"Like is understatement."

"Oooh! This is fab! But now I owe Piccolo 50 bucks. That Namek knows more than he's letting on!"

"Come on! We gotta get moving!" Trunks said.

"Right."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"So, I guess this is where he's hiding." Goten said looking at the tall Dracula-like building. 

"Then let's go seek." They flew threw one of the open windows and wandered around the halls.

"Ya know he's got a nice hideout! For someone evil he sure has got style!" Alley commented. A lever stuck out of the wall above an oddly placed fireplace.

"Hmm. I wonder what this does." Goten said pulling on the lever. The ground let out beneath them and they fell down a shoot and landed in a room.

"Remind me to thank you for that G." Alley said rubbing her sore back. She looked up and saw that Trunks and Bra were already there.

"Hey! No fair! We should've been here before you!" Goten said.

"It doesn't matter as long as you're already here." The figure said revealing himself.

"Joe!" The gang shouted. He face faulted.

"My name is NOT Joe."

"I coulda sworn you said Joe!" Bra argued.

"Well that's not my name."

"You lied!" Goten cried.

"I'm sorry to break your heart but that's kinda what I do since I'm the villain of this predicament." He said sardonically.

"Where is Pan?" Trunks shouted.

"She is none of your concern right now."

"Oh ho I beg to differ." Trunks countered.

"You don't deserve her Pansy boy."

"What do you mean by that? I'm not pansy." Everyone face faulted.

"Pan is too good for you. After all the things you put her through I'm not surprised she hasn't killed her self."

"You're talking bullshit!" Goten yelled.

"Woah, woah, woah! Lemme get this straight! He wants Pan, Pan's under hypnosis, Trunks loves Pan, Pan loves Trunks and no one loves Joe…" Bra started.

"My name's NOT Joe!!"

"So everyone seems to be okay with this?? Did I miss something?!" Bra shouted a bit angrily.

"Calm down Bra. I wanna know who you are, what you're doing here and what the hell you've done with Pan!" Trunks shouted angrily.

"It's a long story. I was originally sent here to help people who weren't able to get in touch with their feelings. Then you guys came along. Trunks was always trapped inside his office working and acting like…"

"A fuddy duddy?" Bra and Alley asked.

"Yes! He was also oblivious to the fact that the most beautiful girl in the world loved him with her heart. Then there was Goten. He was unable to commit to anything and so I was sent to help you two. That's when I fell for Pan. It was unbearable to see her cry every time you got a new girlfriend or when you failed to notice if she got her hair done. I didn't think she, or anyone for that matter, deserved this hurt or the pain that you caused so I decided to take her away from all that."

"By hypnotising her and kidnapping her from her friends and family? Nice (!)" Alley commented.

"I don't remember doing those things to her!" Trunks said.

"Really? Well then let me show you." He said as he waved his hand and the scene around them changed. They were floating above Pan and she was in her bedroom crying.

"Oh Pan, what's the matter?" Bra said trying to run to her but ran into an invisible wall. "Ouch."

"She can't see or hear us. This was about 3 years ago. Do you remember when you went out with that girl Cheesy?" The Figure asked.

"Cheesy?! Cheesy?! You went out with a girl that has the same name as a mouse's favourite aroma? You must've been wasted!" Alley said laughing her head off.

"That's exactly what I thought when I saw Pan crying like this." The Figure replied. Pan picked up a guitar from under her bed and started playing.

"I'm sitting down here but hey you can't see me. Kinda invisible you don't sense my stay. Not really hiding, not like a shadow. But I'm sure I will join you for one day." She sang.

"Aw that's beautiful!" Alley said.

"How could you make my niece cry like that man?" Goten asked.

"I didn't!" Trunks said waving his arms frantically.

"…Wait a sec! Pan doesn't know how to play the guitar! This is complete bullshit." Bra shouted.

"How do you know? It may have been something she did as a hobby." The Figure replied.

"No Bra's right! That song didn't come out until last year! How could she have known about it two years in advance?" Goten asked.

"Um…she wrote it?" The Figure said pathetically.

"You'd think that since he's evil he could lie better." Trunks said. The Figure waved his hand and went to another scene.

"Okay I lied. But this scene is for real. If any of you can spot any flaws then I owe you a Coke!" The Figure was about to wave his hand again but Goten came up with a brilliant plan. 

"Hey Joe!" Goten called out.

"I said my name isn't Joe! Shuddup!"

"Why don't you come down here and make me you sick, twisted, badly dressed, scar faced, weasel-brained, no talent loser who can't even pull a girl unless it's against her own will, cowardly bastard!" Goten shouted all in one breath.

"Woah! I gotta write that one down!" Trunks said awed.

"How dare you speak to me like that you insolent brat?" He roared.

"Easily since you're nothing much to be afraid of." Goten replied smugly.

"That guy sounds so much like me it's scary." Alley said.

"I will teach you a lesson you will never forget!!" The Figure screamed.

"Come on then," Goten shouted bending over and smacking his butt "here's you're target!" (A/N: Krillin did this when he was fighting Frieza. ^_~) The Figure started zooming around chasing Goten. **Alley, if you can hear me then tell Trunks to find Pan!**

"Oooh." Alley said putting her hand on her head.

"What? What is it?" Trunks asked.

"Goten wants you to go find Pan. That's why he's making this distraction." Alley replied a little shocked.

"How did ya know that?" Bra asked.

"Dunno. No-one else could speak to me telepathically unless they had telepathic powers." She explained. Without a second thought Trunks ran off in search of Pan.

"Now, let's see if we can help." Bra said rubbing her hands together before joining Goten.

"Oy, as usual, vey." Alley said also joining Goten.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

# On Hawaii airlines…

"Did anyone else just get the feeling that an impending doom is befalling our loved ones back home?" Goku asked.

"Goku! How many times have I told you not to drink the cocktails?? They make you go loopy!" Chi-Chi scolded.

"I hate to admit it but the woman is right. You're talking bull Kakarrot." Vegeta said, pissed that he was being disturbed from his meal.

"Okay but don't say I never told you so." Goku said mockingly.

"Remind me again why we have to fly on this stupid contraption!" Vegeta asked.

"Because I don't enjoy being flown thousands of miles by a man who thinks that it would be funny to drop me!" Bulma yelled.

"You and me both sister!" A woman yelled from the back of the plane. Everyone sweat dropped.

"We're landing in a couple of hours anyway. Then we'll know for sure." Chi-Chi said trying to change the subject.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

# In France…

"Vid honey. I have a really bad feeling about Pan. It's making me feel unsettled." Gohan said adjusting his glasses.

"Are you sure it wasn't the escargot?" Videl asked feeling his forehead.

"Food never makes me sick. Not even snails. I think we'd better get home and fast." Gohan said grabbing all his stuff plus his wife and flew back to Japan.

"Ho-ly!! Look kids, a flying man! Take lots of pictures!" A tourist shouted pointing at the sky. "What ever will they think of next?"

"If anyone touches my daughter they'll live to regret it!" Gohan hissed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Trunks walked down the hallways trying to sense Pan's chi but for some reason he couldn't sense anything at all. He peeked into a room and there she was. Her hair was flowing down her back and she was wearing a gown that complimented her beauty. Trunks let out a silent 'wow' before entering the room. He spun her around and looked her straight in the eye.

"Wow, you look scary with no pupils." Trunks laughed but she had no expression. She was as white as a ghost, her skin was so cold that it sent shivers down Trunks' spine. "Pan are you okay? It's me Trunks."

"Apologies stranger for I do not know of this person who you seemed to have named after a brand of swimming costume." She replied monotonously. Trunks raised an eyebrow.

"Don't you remember me Pan? I know I've done a lot of things to upset you but I'm really sorry and there is something I have to tell you. Ai shiteru." Trunks said waiting for a reply. He looked into her eyes and saw her pupils flash back but they disappeared after a couple of seconds. Trunks realised that if he were to win her heart he would have to let out the feelings from his.

"I'm sorry sir. I love only one. Abner holds my love." Pan replied.

"HAHA! I thought his name was Joe! Pan you have to listen to me. I love you Pan with all my heart and I want you to understand that there has always been a bond between us. I guess I was too blind to see it before or maybe I was just waiting for you to grow up or maybe I was just scared of your dad. That man can be so frightening I don't even wanna go there! I remember this one time…the point is that I love you more than anything in the world and I would rather die today than let you end up with that guy. I know you feel the same way and I know that I haven't been totally fair with you but if you give me just one chance I will prove how much I love you. Ai shiteru Pan-chan for now and for ever." Trunks concluded holding back the tears. Pan's pupils flashed back and forth and finally returned.

"What the? Trunks? Where am I? What the hell am I doing wearing this garbage bag?" Pan screamed. "Trunks, did you just say what I think you said?"

"Yes my darling. I did." He said. She wrapped her arms around him and gave him a big kiss. 

"I think I'm forgetting something." Trunks said.

"TRUNKS GET YOUR ASS IN HERE!!!" Goten screamed.

"Oh yeah, now I remember!" He said grabbing Pan and running back to the others.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Goten, Bra and Alley had been suspended up against the wall. They struggled hard to get free but they couldn't.

"Damnit!! Can't you think of anything original? All you do is pin us up against a wall so that we can't beat the living snot out of you!" Bra shouted, getting more frustrated.

"Yeah! You coward!" Alley shouted.

"Humph! You have some nerve calling me a coward!" Abner shouted. Trunks and Pan came running in. trunks saw that they were tied up and tried to run to help them.

"Trunks! You might not want to do that!" Bra shouted but Trunks had already run into the invisible force field. 

"I think he's overdoing it with these force fields." Trunks muttered rubbing his head.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Alley asked ignoring Trunks.

"You are the real coward! You left your parents to die when you could have helped them so easily!" Abner said. Alley turned her face away from him. "I see I was right. Here you are fighting other people's battles when you couldn't even fight the one that really mattered." He said mockingly.

"Alley, is this true? Is that what really happened?" Goten asked but Alley just stayed silent and bowed her head down even further. Abner just laughed out loud until Alley screamed. She broke the force that was holding her back and lunged straight for Abner.

"H…how? It's impossible for someone to break that shield!" Abner protested.

"You talk bullshit about me and just expect me to hang around and take it?! Boy, you messed with the wrong person." She said, punching him in the jaw. This caused him to lose concentration and the barrier shields fell down. Trunks and Goten immediately started fighting Abner. He blocked their kicks and punches pretty well but he couldn't hold out for much longer with the two of them. Trunks dropkicked him in the jaw and Goten punched him in the stomach knocking the wind out of him.

"One thing is weird though. If we were fighting then how come no one else could sense our chi rising?" Pan wondered.

"Maybe it's because our parents are too far away." Bra said.

"But what about Piccolo, Krillin and the others? They would have felt something by now."

"You're right. He must have some sort of chi shield around the whole place. I mean I couldn't even sense you guys were in here when I got in." Alley said. Trunks laid down the final blow and stood over Abner.

"If you were sent here to help us then why did you inflect so much suffering?" Trunks asked.

"Only because I loved her." He laughed.

"Please!" The three girls shouted.

"You don't believe me?"

"Of course not!" Pan said.

"What do you take us for?" Alley asked.

"You didn't love Pan! You were only infatuated with her because you knew that she couldn't love you back. She was something that you couldn't have for the right reasons." Bra finished with all three girls nodding to show their agreement. Goten looked at Alley and realised that this was also true to him. **Is it true that I don't really love her? That she was right all along?** Goten thought to himself. 

"Please! Like that idiot could really do anything without me!" A voice shouted from above.

"I know that voice!" Alley said. Francis came floating down to be face to face with Trunks. He spat in his face and sent him flying into the wall. 

"Francis, what are you doing?" Abner asked.

"Shuddup you fool!" He replied kicking Abner in the stomach causing him to cough up blood. "You don't even deserve to be breathing!"

"Let me get this straight! You're the brains behind all this?" Goten asked helping Trunks up.

"That would be a nice way to put it but I was thinking more along the lines of genius." Francis replied.

"Oh! Cans open, worms everywhere!" Pan said.

"So this would be the part where you explain yourself." Alley said.

And this would be the part where I end part four. END ^______^

Aw damnit! That speech was too mushy for me! I'm getting too mushy! I need Fanta not Pepsi ^_*. Please leave a review, I have a rough idea of how I'm going to end this. To the Nik Nak mobile, away!!!


	5. Default Chapter Title

**Treacherous Obsession. Pt 5.**

Disclaimer: see other parts please. 

A/N: I'm back and due to popular demand so is ::fanfare:: FANTA!! Thanks for the advice Caliko!! Now on with the show!!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I don't see why I have to explain anything to you. All you need to worry about is getting out of here. Alive." Francis said kicking Abner in the stomach again.

"I think we have every right to know what you're doing!" Trunks shouted.

"Oh I didn't say that you didn't! I said that _she_ didn't. She made all those short jokes about me." Francis said childishly. Alley pretended to raise a sleeve and walked towards him.

"Oh you don't like short jokes huh? How 'bout I give you some bald jokes as well huh?" Alley said menacingly. Goten held her back.

"Oh I'm shaking."

"I don't wanna have to tell you twice." Trunks said.

"Okay. As this thick shit has already told you he was sent to help you two feel some human emotion but there was one thing he left out. He was very good at his job and he was thought very well of by Enma-sama. Then came the bomb that destroyed his career, it was you." Francis said pointing to Alley.

"Oh please. How many times have I heard the 'she has no feelings because she's dead inside' speech?" She asked pissed off.

"Well it's true! You act as if nothing can hurt you! You never cry at sad times, how many times in your life have you seen death and shed a tear?" Francis asked.

"Once and it only made matters worse. Crying never solves anything, it only makes your eyes puffy, your nose blocked and it makes a lot of money for the tissue company." Alley replied.

"Believe me, he tried everything he knew to get you to cry and feel some emotion but he couldn't. He thought it was just a one off but when he couldn't get Abbot and Costello here to either it cracked him. So he teamed up with me and I helped him with his insane plan."

"And your hidden agenda would be?" Bra asked.

"I also have a hidden talent, the ability to absorb other people's powers. Of course it takes a long time to do so but now I have all the power I need to take over the world."

"Why would you want to do a thing like that? It's pointless!" Goten said.

"Pointless? Okay. Bored now." Francis said as he fired an attack at them. They all jumped out of the way in time but Pan and Alley were finding it harder to block the attack.

"Grr! This is getting us nowhere!" Alley screamed frustrated. She shut her eyes and snapped her fingers. Her and Pan were both dressed in jumpsuits and tennis shoes. Pan wearing black with her bandana and Alley wearing blue. "That's better!" They both powered up and helped the others. Trunks managed to grab Francis in a full nelson so Goten took the opportunity to kick him repeatedly in the chest. Francis was losing energy fast. **Damn! I never thought it would have to come to this. Desperate times call for desperate measures.** Francis got himself out of the hold and positioned himself above them. He started screaming at the top of his lungs as a white aura enlarged around him. The building eventually blew away leaving nothing but the floor they were standing on. 

"AHAHAHAHAHAAA!! IF I HAVE TO DIE AT LEAST I'LL KNOW THAT I'M TAKING YOU WITH ME!" Francis shouted.

"Die?! Woah, woah, woah! Who said anything about dying?" Bra asked.

"Once I've finished this attack I will be rid of you. It will slowly rip you apart cell by cell causing unbearable pain to you. It will of course consume me as well but I won't feel anything. Knowing that I've finished some of the most strongest fighters in the universe gives me a sense of pride." Francis said powering up even more. 

"Well that's a fine howdy-do! Giving us a boost of confidence before we die." Bra said mockingly. Alley's face paled.

**FLASHBACK**

"Grandpa, how come I'm not allowed to use my psy…psy…my powers? I wanna play with Trunks and Goten!" A 10-year-old Alley asked. Her grandfather sighed.

"Because they're very dangerous. Even a simple teleportation could kill you if you tried it!"

"Mommy didn't use the teleportation thingy so I won't either! All I wanna do is give Trunks a wedgie without having to touch his underpants!" Alley whined. Her grandfather chuckled.

"Listen, I've already lost your mother. I don't wanna lose you as well."

"But that had nothing to do with…"

"With what?"

"Nothing."

"Alley, listen to me. You're not the only one with this sort of power. Many people have it and the effect could be devastating!"

"I know grandpa, you've told me already."

"Good. Now I'll take you to Bulma's, okay?"

"Sure!"

**END FLASHBACK**

"Ho-ly! Everyone quick! Come here!" Alley shouted.

"This isn't really the time for a group hug ya know!" Trunks said.

"Just do it!" Alley said. As they fought the urge to say 'Nike' they obeyed her. She gathered up her chi and formed a chi shield around them. "Now I can explain. One of the few things my grandpa told me about my powers is that many people can have different versions of it. The one I have can only be inherited but the one that Mini Fool has can be learnt."

"Point?" Trunks asked.

"I'M GETTING TO THAT!! Anyways, the attack he is using…he knows that it will destroy the entire Earth and if my guess is right the whole Solar System."

"Are you serious?" Goten said frantically.

"I never joke about these sort of situations. If it weren't for this shield we'd be dead by now."

"Well isn't there a way we can stop it?" Pan asked.

"Not that I know of. But then again I can't think of a brilliant plan when I'm using most of my brain to uphold this shield." She replied. Trunks thought long and hard and finally came up with an idea.

"So what you're saying is that this is a psychic attack? He is using his mind to do this?" Trunks asked thoughtfully. Alley's face lit up with realisation.

"No way in hell Trunks. There is no way!" Alley shouted.

"Think about it! If I could distract…"

"No! You'd die if you go there! When you get out of here your molecular structure would eventually decompose!" Alley said.

"And you took a chemistry degree when?" Trunks said.

"It doesn't matter okay!" Alley said. Trunks went to Pan and gave her a passionate kiss.

"Bye Pan." Trunks said as he flew out of the shield. Goten followed close behind. "You thinking what I'm thinking?" Trunks asked.

"Yep." Goten replied. 

"FUSION…HA!!" They both screamed as they fused into Gotenks. 

"That bastard is smarter than I thought!" Alley said with a smile.

"Oh I get it! With both of them combined they'll be twice as strong!" Bra chirped.

"But I doubt they'll last for long enough." Pan said sadly.

"If they get to distract him for long enough he won't be able to control the attack anymore." Alley said cheerfully.

"But won't that destroy Francis?" Pan asked. Alley remained silent but grinned to show that Pan was right. "How will Gotenks get away from there in time?"

"I have a plan. Don't worry for now." She said as the two younger girls stared at her questionably. Gotenks closed in closer to Francis. He gathered his chi and got ready to fire an attack.

"KA…ME…HA…ME…HA!!" Gotenks shouted as the blast hit Francis. The blast just bounced off Francis but it got his attention. 

"Well it looks like I've underestimated you! Don't worry though, you'll be dead soon enough." Francis said narrowing his eyes at Gotenks. Gotenks powered up for another attack.

"This may not work but it may distract him. RENZOKU SHINE SHINE MISSILE!!" Gotenks shouted. The attack surprisingly fazed Francis long enough for him to lose control of the attack. Francis' face grew pale, he swallowed.

"H…how is this possible? I never thought I could lose to a bunch of snot-nosed brats!" Francis said angrily as he slowly combusted. In a flash they were away from the battlefield and in the Capsule Corp back yard. Everyone looked at their surroundings with surprise. Gotenks had returned back into Trunks and Goten.

"How come we're two again?" Goten muttered. He looked around and saw that everyone was fine except Alley. She looked pale.

"Cool! I didn't think it would work this time!" Alley said as she fell from exhaustion. Goten caught her in the nick of time. "Oh hello! I see you've dissolved! Good for you."

"You're a bit out of it aren't you?" Trunks asked.

"Not in the least. Do me a favour, will someone get me a drink?" Alley said. Bra, Pan and Trunks went inside. "Three people, just like in a hotel." Goten slowly set her down on the grass.

"I've been thinking about what you said." Goten started.

"And?" She replied.

"For a while there you were right. Some part of me was filling a void but not the kind that you were talking about. I think every girl I went out with sort of reminded me of you. Whether it was the looks or the personality there was always something missing. I guess a part of me never stopped loving you."

"If that's the case then how come you are engaged to Paris, hmm?" Alley asked.

"You knew about that?!"

"Honey, there aren't a lot of things that I don't know about."

"Wait. You said 'are'."

"So?"

"We _were_ engaged! That was over a year ago."

"Seriously?"

"Yes! Is that why you've been like this? Because you thought I was engaged?" 

"Well duh!" Alley replied exasperated. Goten leaned in for a kiss but Alley pointed to the sky. "Oh would you lookit? It's Gohan and Videl! HI GUYS!!" Gohan and Videl touched down and Gohan started panicking.

"Where's Pan? Are you all right? You look like you've just come out of a battle!! Oh hello Alley, long time no see. But if you're here then, OHMIGOSH!!! PAAAAAANNNN!!" Gohan freaked out pacing up and down. 

"Take a deep breath dear." Videl said calming Gohan down. "What happened?"

"It's a long story…" Goten started. Trunks and Pan were in the distance making out like there was no tomorrow. "Oy vey!" Goten said. Gohan saw what was going on and decided to 'investigate'. He grabbed Trunks by the neck and held him up against the wall.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING TO MY DAUGHTER??!" Gohan screamed. Everyone tried to pry him off before Trunks lost the will to breathe. They eventually succeeded. 

"Gohan calm down. You've just flown all the way from France. Breath hon." Videl said holding him back, barely. Goku and crew come in to see Gohan being held back, Trunks looking purple, everyone looking as if they had gotten in a really big fight and an extra person.

"What happened here?" Goku said with a grin.

"Hey Goku-san! Long time no see." Alley replied.

# About an hour later…

"And that's what happened." Trunks concluded leaving out obvious bits out. 

"Ha! I told you!" Goku shouted in Vegeta's ear.

"Okay, okay I heard you! Sheesh! The day when Kakarrot is right about something is the day that shall never be brought up again." Vegeta said.

"But that still doesn't explain why you were kissing my daughter Trunks!" Gohan said menacingly. Trunks put his hand behind his head and laughed nervously. Alley called from the kitchen.

"DINNER'S READY!" It may have well been a stampede the way they had run to the table. Alley just laughed and went to help bring the food. Goten was in the kitchen trying to sneak a taste of the food.

"Hey! That will spoil your appetite. Who am I kidding?" Alley joked as she slapped his hand away from the pasta.

"I think I owe you something for saving our lives back there." He said as he dipped her down and kissed her. She smiled.

**I guess it was a good thing that the attack didn't kill me after all.** Alley thought to herself.

"You mean that attack was suicidal?!" Goten asked frantically.

"AAAHH!! Don't do that!" Alley said startled. "How come you knew what I was thinking?"

"I dunno. Guess that will be another case for Unsolved Mysteries." He said smiling. Chi-Chi and Goku were watching from a distance.

"Doesn't that remind you of someone Goku?" Chi-Chi asked.

"Yep. Of you and me." Goku said kissing Chi-Chi's forehead. "At least all their troubles are behind them."

# Back at Abner's place…

Abner sat up from the rubble, his eyes bloodshot, his legs crushed. He looked around him to see that his mansion was gone. He looked upset for a while but then his face took on a crooked smile.

"They call me The Figure. I'm back, I'm back." He sang softly.

THE END.

I'm serious!! This is the last part!! So what bits did you like best? What bits were funny? C'mon! I need feedback for a sequel! There will be a sequel if you want there to be one. I'm gonna be real fussy now and say if I don't get at least 6 reviews I won't do the sequel. I'm not usually this fussy, gomen to those who review regularly. You know who you are. Thanks for all the support. Ja ne.


	6. Default Chapter Title

**Treacherous Obsession Bloopers!! **

Disclaimer: I don't own anything okay!!! 

A/N: I know this has been done before but I wanted to take a whack at it okay? Good!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_ _

_Aaaaand action!!_

Trunks is breathing heavily. He suddenly wakes up in shock but jumps to far and bangs his head on the ceiling.

"OOWWWW!! SON OF A *beep*!" Trunks yells as he clutches his head in pain.

"Trunks, you're not supposed to react that much. Next time try just waking up like a normal person." The director sighs.

"Yeah! Ya ham!" Vegeta yells of camera. Trunks shoots him a dirty look and climbs back into the bed.

_Scene 1 take 2: action!!_

Trunks is breathing heavily. He wakes up again but bangs his head on someone else's head.

"CUT!! Okay, turn on the lights!" The Director says. The camera pans to a shot of Trunks and a girl both unconscious on the bed. 

"Oh for the love of…WHO THE HELL LET THIS STALKER IN?? WHAT THE HELL AM I PAYING YOU FOR??" Bulma shouted.

"You don't pay us! Nik Nak does!" The security guards shouted. Groans come from the cast as Bulma chases the guy all around the set.

_Aaaction!!_

Goten and Trunks are sitting on the couch. Goten snaps his fingers in front of Trunks but gets no reaction.

"Yo Trunks!! Hello in there! Trunks why has your hair turned red?" Goten says but still gets no answer. He claps his hands in front of Trunks but Trunks does nothing. The actual Trunks sneaks up behind him.

"Looking for me!" He asks.

"Actually I…AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! SHITMATTA! Don't do that ever again! Sh*beep*." Goten says as the rest of the cast laugh their asses off.

_ACTION!!_

Camera pans to Alley's kitchen but she isn't in there doing her various activities. They wait for a while but she doesn't show herself.

"CUT! Where the heck is Alyson?" The Director asks.

"Well she thought the food she was cooking was real so she ate it and now she's tossing her cookies in the bathroom." Pan says looking a bit pale. Alley comes staggering out looking green in the face.

"What kind of idiot would make FAKE food? For the love of…oh I'm gonna be sick!" She says clutching her stomach. She walks to Trunks and makes like she's gonna hurl on him. Instead she throws a 'fake vomit' thing on him.

"AAAAAHHHHH!! Getitoff, getitoff, getitoff, getitoff, getitoff, getitoff, getitoff, getitoff, getitoff, getitoff!" Trunks screams hopping around the studio while everyone starts laughing. Pan walks in front of the camera and says.

"Our hero ladies and gentlemen. Our hero."

_ _

_And GO!_

Alley picks up the phone. "Moshi moshi?"

"Hello? Can I speak to Alley?" Trunks asks.

"Speaking! Who is this?"

"Hi it's Trunks!"

"Omigosh Trunks! WAAAASSSSSUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUPPPPPP!!!" Alley shouts.

"WAAAASSSSSUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUPPPPPP!!!" Trunks shouts. Goku sneaks up behind Alley and yells…

"WAAAASSSSSUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUPPPPPP!!!!" Alley screams and literally jumps up and hangs onto the light above her. Goku and the rest of the set laugh their heads off as Alley comes down muttering incoherently about revenge.

"YOU PROMISED YOU WEREN'T GONNA DO THAT ANYMORE!!!" Vegeta shouts as everyone laughs harder.

_Let's get ready to rumble!! Sorry…action!_

Trunks is speaking on the phone with Alley. Trunks insults her and Goten covers his ears for Alley's assault.

"HOW DARE YOU!! BAKAYARO! I'LL HAVE YOU KNOW THAT YES TRUNKS I AM COOKING AND THE NEXT TIME YOU MAKE AN ASSUMPTION LIKE THAT I WILL…what will I do again? I'm sorry, I'm not used to shouting for that long! Hehe!" She laughs nervously as Goku runs onto the set and whacks her with an inflatable banana. She pretends to be fazed and falls to the ground.

"Alley go night, night!" She says. You can hear snickering from the back of the set. 

_3,2,1 action!!_

Pan and Bra are in Bra's room yakking.

"Why? There is no reason why…OMIGOSH!!! You still have a crush on my brother, don't you?"

"A little louder please, the agents in the Pentagon didn't hear you!" She hisses.

"Actually we did. The information is being processed to your father as we speak." Goku shouts from the back of the stage, everyone except Pan and Vegeta laugh.

"Grampa!" Pan whines.

"Wah, wah waaaaaahhh!" Trunks and Goten say Three Stooges style. 

"Was that really necessary?" Pan asks.

"Soitenly!" They reply. 

"Oy!" Pan says smacking her forehead.

_GO! _

Abner is hovering over the Capsule Corps.

"So, my little vixen is still attracted to that purple haired pansy boy, hmm? Well then, I guess I'll just have to fix that!" Abner says.

"Actually you might not want to do that. Her dad might not be to happy about you _fixing_ his daughter." Vegeta says. Everyone laughs except Gohan, Goku comes into the shot with the clapperboard.

"Let's not ask." He says shaking his head.

_ACTION! __Oh is this getting tedious or what?_

Trunks walks downstairs to the kitchen to find Goten drinking hot chocolate. He pours himself a mug and sits down. 

"So are you gonna tell me why you're awake or do I have to drag to out of you?" Trunks asks. Goten sighs.

"You have to promise not to freak. I've decided to come out of the closet. I love you Trunks." Goten says.

"NANI?!" Trunks shouts. Goten looks up and grins the Son smile.

"Kidding!" He says. Trunks pretends to faint and collapse. Everyone in the set cheers. Trunks gets up and says…

"I'm not dead yet!!" The set groans.

"Okay who wants to break for lunch?" The Director asks. The crowd of hungry people then tramples her. "Sh…shouldn't have asked."

_ACTION!!_

Alley walks up and knocks on the door. Goten has forgotten what to say so he stares at her for a while and then leans against the door suavely. 

"How you doin'?" He says and Alley cracks up. She mock punches him on the arm. Goten pretends to look hurt but straightens himself up. He then flicks his hair behind him and says femininely…

"Ah! I like push myself on you and you like totally reject me? As if! How gay are you?" He says walking off into the house. Everyone on the set laughs uncontrollably except Piccolo.

"I don't get it." He mutters. Vegeta hears this and smirks to himself.

"Who let the fool out? Who? Who? Who? Who?" Vegeta chants as the rest of the cast joins him.

_GO!_

Trunks is telling Alley about his dream.

"Okay, so I'm like in this really like weird place and it's like totally unfamiliar…"

"Have you been dating valley girls again?" She says mock threatening.

"Aw Trunks-chan! I thought you were dating me!" Goten shouts from off camera, Trunks growls and flips him off. Everyone on the set picks up little old ladies purses and holds them up in front of themselves.

"Ooooooooooooooooohhhhhh!!! Well I never!" They all chorus, Trunks starts massaging his temples.

_ACTION!!_

Trunks is arguing with Alley.

"THAT WAS YOU??" Trunks shouts.

"What? You mean to tell me that you didn't know? Baka!" She replies disgusted.

"THAT WASN'T FUNNY!! I HAD TO GO TO THE HOSPITAL TO GET THAT THING REMOVED!!"

No one in the studio can keep themselves under control at that line. They all laugh as Trunks blushes furiously.

_TAKE 2, ACTION!!_

"THAT WASN'T FUNNY!! I HAD TO GO TO THE HOSPITAL TO GET THAT THING REMOVED!!" Again everyone starts cracking up again. Trunks walks out of the set. 

"Oops!" Alley says covering her mouth. Goku steps in front of the camera.

"The lesson today boys and girls: Never laugh at anyone with Vegeta's bloodline!"

"Shut the *beep* up Kakarrot!" The set cracks up.

_GO!!_

"I'm sorry (!). I'm just a little pissed that my friends are going to die at the hands of the Hooded Claw but of course that's nothing to worry about." Alley says sarcastically.

"And I thought that I was going to have a vacation from Dad." Trunks mutters. Vegeta comes into the shot and starts pummelling Trunks.

"How dare you talk about me like that? Did you think I didn't hear you?!" Vegeta shouts.

"Dad! Please! It's in the script!" Trunks pleads.

"Well it looks like the leading man is out of commission. Anybody got Mirai Trunks' number?" Goten asks.

_ACTION!!_

Scene where Trunks is wearing the BAD MAN shirt.

"Guess that means you're chicken?" Trunks calls after Alley. She simply turns around.

"And the whole world has to answer right now when I tell you once again, who's bad!" She sings as she moonwalks into the kitchen. Trunks blushes while everyone else laughs. Sounds of crashing pots and breaking plates come from the kitchen.

"I'm okay." Alley shouts weakly. Everyone laughs and starts singing.

"You're a fool, fool, fool, fool, fool! I love it when you get wrong! I love it when you get it Wrooooong! You're a fool, fool, fool, fool, fool!"

_GO!_

The gang are watching Lethal Weapon 4.

"I'm gonna get some fried rice, anyone want?" Trunks asks getting up.

"It's fri lice you flick!" Bra says.

"It's my rice you plick!" Alley says at the same time. They both curse and burst into a fit of giggles. Goku runs onto the set and hits them with the banana.

_TAKE 2, GO!!_

"I'm gonna get some fried rice, anyone want?" Trunks asks getting up.

"It's…my rice! It's now or never! I ain't gonna live forever!" They sing and then start laughing again. They see Goku coming towards them and run from him. the crew all laugh.

_ACTION!!_

Abner is telling his plan to Francis. 

"I don't have time to deal with these idiots I've already got my hands full with you! Just go to the damn house and take her! Then I can begin to make her mine! Just like it was always meant to be! WEEEHEHEHEHHEEHEHEEEEEEEE!!!!" Abner laughs in a high pitch voice. Francis can't contain his laughter and just lets it out.

"I'm sorry! He sounded like a yo-yo on steroids!" Francis laughs as Goku comes to bop him on the head with the banana.

_AND GO!!_

Alley is in the kitchen fixing herself an enormous snack.

"This should hold me over until morning!" She says as she bites into a drumstick. Goten sees the food and runs there knocking her out of the way.

"TURKEY!" He screams. Alley gets up and starts fighting over the drumstick with him. the whole cast crack up.

"Like father like son." Chi-Chi says.

_ACTION!!_

Alley is arguing with Francis.

"Not bloody likely! Loads of people have tried to kill me and they at least meet my height. For some strange reason I don't find you the least bit threatening Francis." She shouts. Vegeta is heard laughing off camera. The Director yells cut.

"What's the matter Vegeta? That comment hit a little too close to home?" Bulma asks. Everyone starts laughing as the Saiya-jin no ouji stalks out.

"Guess that's where you get it from Trunks." Pan says as Trunks flips her off.

_GO!!_

Trunks and Pan are in the middle of a heated argument and Goten steps in.

"Alright Trunks that is enough! All of you need to grow up. If you three weren't being so childish we could be halfway to solving this now! The only person who may have been able to help us is lying in that bed so I need you two to stop bickering okay?" Goten says stepping in between Pan and Trunks who are about ready to kill each other. Shouts of "Ooooooooohh!! Well I never!" come from off camera. Goten blushes while everyone laughs at him, even the unconscious Alley.

_ACTION!_

"You might as well be. You fight like cat and dog. Tom and Jerry. My dad and yours. The Rock and Kurt Angle." Goten says.

"I think I get the point Goten. I'm just worried. We really don't know what we're up against, I mean, if they could take out Alley they must have some sort of psychic power…"

"They haven't taken her out okay. She's just…not in the conscious state right now." Alley stirred and started muttering. "Alley, what's wrong?" Goten asks. Suddenly bubbling white foam starts pouring from her mouth and she starts shaking violently. Trunks freaks out and runs while screaming "AAAHHH!! SHE'S HAVING A SEIZURE!! RUUUUNNN!!!" Alley spits out the foam and high fives Goten as the rest of the crew crack up.

"Thanks to whoever made these fizzable tablets!" Alley says with a cheesy grin.

# ACTION!!! *Cough, cough*

Alley comes downstairs all dressed up to go to the nightclub, unfortunately her dress shows some cleavage so while she's talking to Goten he just stares. She notices this and flicks him in the head.

"I'm up here." She says with a wolfish grin. Goten goes scarlet red while everyone else laughs their heads off.

_3,2,1 LIFT OFF!!_

In the club, Pan is dancing with Abner and Alley is dancing with Goten trying to get a good look at Abner. The music is supposed to change to a slow song but instead a dance song comes on. The music that Carlton and Will dance to when they're stuck in Vegas and need some money…okay! If you've seen this then you'll know what I mean. The camera pans to Gohan and Piccolo doing the exact same dance. 

"Oh! Oh! Oh!" Piccolo and Gohan dance in a circle waving their finger about. The music goes into a cowboy/kung fu part and they jolt their hips to each beat. "Tando! Jump on it! Jump on it! Jump on it!" They repeat the same thing over and over while the set piss themselves with laughter. "Kimosabe! Jump on it! Jump on it! Jump on it!" Piccolo and Gohan finish with a dramatic pose and everyone breaks into applause. They take a bow.

# ACTION!!

Francis has just taken off with Abner and Pan leaving an invisible wall behind. Goten flies after them not knowing about the wall.

"George, George, George of the Jungle! _(Goten makes a Tarzan call)_ Watch out for that…!" Everyone says. The camera then goes to various people making "ouch" movements and reactions. The camera then pans to Goten with swirlie eyes. "Ouchies…" He says.

# ACTION!!

"Okay then, Bra you go and get Trunks and tell him to find us by sunsling bla bleugh. You got that?" Alley says with an embarrassed smile.

"Yup! I have to get Trunks tell him to find you by sunsling bla bleugh." Bra says as they both part.

"Hey wait! I didn't get the last part!" Goten says running after them. The cast groan.

_ _

# GO!!

"Which reminds me I owe Piccolo 50 bucks." Alley says.

"You know that!" Piccolo says whacking his fingers Ali G style. Everyone laughs as Alley grimaces.

# AAAAAAAAACCCCCTTTTTIIIIIIIIIOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNN!!!

"Oooh! This is fab! But now I owe Piccolo 50 bucks. That Namek knows more than he's letting on!" Bra says. Piccolo starts applauding from off camera. The Director yells cut.

"I'm starting to like this writer guy!" Piccolo says. Goku comes and hits him with the banana.

"I hate it when lines get messed for no reason! YOU GO SQUISH NOW!!" Goku yells at the top of his lungs. Chi-Chi comes in and grabs his ear.

"How many times have I told you not to chug the Director's Fanta?! It makes you high!"

"I'm sorry! It's just so good!"

"He's right about that. Oh and Piccolo, I'm not a guy." The Director says.

"Eh. I wouldn't know the difference anyway." Piccolo shrugs.

# ACTION!!

"Hmm. I wonder what this does." Goten says pulling on the lever. The ground lets out beneath them and they fall down a chute. You can here them shouting 'WEEEEEEEEEE!!" as they fall down the chute. They land laughing hysterically. The Director yells cut.

"Oh wow! We HAVE to do that again!!" Goten says.

# GO!!

"I said my name isn't Joe! Shuddup!"

"Why don't you come down here and make me you sick, twisted, badly dressed, scar faced, weasel-brained, no talent loser who can't even pull a girl unless it's against her own will, cowardly bastard!" Goten shouts all in one breath. The crew burst into a round of applause. Goten takes a bow.

_3 2 1 ACTION!!_

**Alley, if you can hear me then tell Trunks to find Pan!** Goten sends a mental thought to Alley.

"Oooh." Alley says putting her hand on her head. 

"What? What is it?" Trunks asks. Alley can't remember what to say so she crouches down and puts her hands up like an aerial.

"INCOMING TRANSMISSION FROM THE BIG GIANT HAIRDO. VEGETA SAYS TO STOP THE CLOWNING AND GET ON WITH IT!" She says in Vegeta's voice. Everyone stares at her in shock while Vegeta realises the insult.

"HOW DARE YOU INSULT MY HAIR??!" Vegeta says running after Alley while everyone cracks up.

# TAKE 2 ACTION!!

"Oooh." Alley says putting her hand on her head. 

"What? What is it?" Trunks asks. Alley forgets again. Trunks sees this and decides to ham it up a bit. "C'mon boy what is it?"

"Woof!" Alley says.

"Uncle Lyle is stuck in the barn and it's on fire?"

"Woof! Woof!"

"Ma is in labour and Pa has passed out?"

"Woof!"

"Okay, let's go!!"

_AAAAACCCCCCCCTTTTTTTIIIIIIIIOOOOOOONNNNNNN!!!!_ **cough, cough**

"Did anyone else just get the feeling that a depending doom is feballing our loved ones back home? Aw nuts!" Goku says as Piccolo comes and hits him with a Fanta bottle knocking him out.

"Oops." Piccolo says as the camera fades to The Director who is about to give Piccolo the scolding of his life.

_ACTION!!!_

"Apologies stranger for I do not know of this person who you seemed to have named after a brand of swimming costume." Pan says. Everyone creases themselves with laughter and you hear shouts of "THAT IS SOOOO TRUE!" from Goten. Trunks scowls.

# GO!!

"The point is that I love you more than anything in the world and I would rather die today than let you end up with that guy. I know you feel the same way and I know that I haven't been totally fair with you but if you give me just one chance I will prove how much I love you. Ai shiteru Pan-chan for now and for ever." Trunks concludes his speech. Sounds of people sniffing come from off camera. The camera turns to see everyone holding a tissue to their eye. Piccolo is seen crying on Alley's shoulder.

"There, there Piccolo." Alley says.

"It was so beautiful! You got all my blessings man!" Piccolo says tearfully, shaking Trunks hand and returns to his dressing room. "If anyone needs me I'll be in my trailer."

# ACTION!!

"One thing is weird though. If we were fighting then how come no one else could sense our chi rising?" Pan wondered.

"We did. It's just we were watching WWF at the time!" Piccolo shouts from off camera. Snickering is heard.

# ACTION!!

"Oh hello! I see you've dissolved! Good for you." Alley says after Trunks and Goten have diffused.

"You're a bit out of it aren't you?" Trunks asked.

"NO SHIT SHERLOCK!!" Everyone shouts. Trunks growls and flips them off.

# ACTION!!

"DINNER'S READY!" Alley says.

"TALLY HO!!" The boys shout as they pass Alley and leave her in the dust. She giggles as the rest of the cast groan.

# GO!!

"Yep. Of you and me." Goku says kissing Chi-Chi's forehead. "At least all their troubles are behind them."

"NNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!! YOU'VE JINXED IT NOW!! THE CAT IS OUTTA THE BAG LADIES AND GENTS!" Everyone screams much to Goku's chagrin.

_After the last scene is filmed…_

"Alright everyone nice job!!" The Director says as everyone exits the studio. Bulma remains behind.

"So can I have that device to torture Son-kun now?" Bulma asks.

"Sure. Just go easy on him. Remember that he was only joking about that WAZZUP thing."

"Don't worry." They both exit the room.

THE END!!!

Leave a review please.


End file.
